Noc i wrzask/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Hej, ludziska! Chodźcie tu. Tak się składa, że jutrzejszy trening to pomysł naszej ulubionej Astrid. Dlatego to ona wam wszystko opowie. Sączysmark: 'O nie… 'Mieczyk: No błagam was. Astrid: 'Ej, co? 'Śledzik: Oj, no bo te twoje treningi są takie koszmarne. Astrid: Nieprawda, przesadzasz. Śledzik: A walka wręcz? Sączysmark: Slalom między kolcami? Mieczyk: Kąpiele w gorącej lawie? Astrid: Tego akurat nie było. Mieczyk: 'Właśnie, a szkoda. Taka kąpiel każdemu by się czasem przydała. '''Astrid: '''No dobra, tym razem będzie prościzna. Smocza Wyspa. Trzeba tylko przejść, o tu, z plaży po wschodniej części wyspy do jaskini w zachodniej. 'Śledzik: '''Nie takie straszne. '''Sączysmark: Mhm, tak? Okej, niech ci będzie. Astrid: '''Ale w nocy.. '''Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Och… Astrid: Żadnych kocyków ani prowiantu… Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik: Och… Astrid: I uwaga, żadnych smoków. Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik: Co?! Sączysmark: Oszalałaś chyba! Po co takie coś? Astrid: A po to, żebyśmy umieli się obronić przed dzikimi smokami. Czkawka: Słusznie mówi. Wiadomo, że na smokach możemy absolutnie wszystko, ale zdarzają się sytuację bez smoków. Sączysmark: 'Oech… '''Czkawka: '… Bez smoków też musimy sobie dawać radę. '''Astrid: '''Oj, zobaczycie. Super będzie. '''Szpadka: Ojss… Sączysmark: 'No jasne. '''Czkawka: '''No dobra, teraz tak. Ktoś musi przeprowadzić smoki do jaskini po drugiej stronie wyspy, żeby nie próbowały nam przypadkiem pomagać. 'Śledzik: 'Łaa! '''Czkawka: '''O tak właśnie. To co? Słucham? Kto ma ochotę zająć się smokami? 'Śledzik: To chyba oczywiste, że… Mieczyk: Ja! Ja się zgłaszam! Śledzik: Ee-e-e, ale ja się lepiej znam na smokach. Mieczyk: 'Aha, chyba z książki. A ja… ja je czuję. O, tutaj. Nie, nie cz-czekaj, nie tu-tutaj. Bardziej tutaj. Tak. W żołądeczku. Poza tym, kto pierwszy ten lepszy. '''Czkawka: '''Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale Mieczyk ma rację. Śledzik, to prawda, wiesz o smokach dosłownie wszystko, ale jak Albrecht przyleci tu ze zgrają dzikusów, musimy się nauczyć bronić. O każdej porze dnia i nocy. Całkiem sami. Bez niczyjej pomocy. 'Śledzik: '''Nie lubię, kiedy tak logicznie mówisz. '''Mieczyk: Hehehehe. Astrid: 'Trzymaj się, Wichurka. '''Sączysmark: 'Zachowuj się. 'Śledzik: '''Pa, księżniczko. '''Szpadka: '''Wiem, że będziesz tęsknić. Też będę, obiecuję. 'Śledzik: Dzisiaj nie jemy razem. Czkawka: Nie, Szczerbatek, nie, nie. Dzisiaj idziesz z Mieczykiem. Znowu nie wierzę, w to co mówię, ale… on teraz rządzi. Mieczyk: 'A no właśnie. Słyszą smoki? Jestem szef. Główny wódz, jestem wielki. Wódz… Szef jestem ja. Wielki wódz szef. Ej, a nie wiecie gdzie ta jaskinia? Matko, żartowałem tylko, a może jednak nie… Hahaha. Sam nie jestem pewien. '''Czkawka: '''Pamiętajcie, tu się liczy spryt, nie szybkość. Nieważne, czy dojdziemy tam za godzinę czy za osiem. Liczy się jak sobie poradzimy z dzikimi smokami, o ile się oczywiście jakiś trafi. Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą? No to okej. Powodzenia życzę. I do zobaczenia w jaskini. 'Śledzik: 'Ooch… Pięknie. No co? Ja tylko sobie obmyślam plan. '''Czkawka: '''Nie panikuj, dasz sobie radę. 'Śledzik: 'Wrrr. Niech to! Trzeba było w ogóle nie stawać dzisiaj z łóżka. Sztukamięs lizałaby mi paluszki, a ja co? '''Czkawka: '''Rusz się, Śledzik. 'Śledzik: '''Nie pospieszaj mnie! Zbieram się w sobie! Oj… '''Mieczyk: '''No to co Spędzimy tu sobie trochę czasu. Znam takie super opowieści o duchach. A-a-a-a-a. A dokąd to panie Nocna Furia? Pamiętasz co ustaliliśmy? Smoki nie pomagają. No, czyli wy. Po za tym ja tu jestem szef. Przeczuwałem coś w tym stylu. Okej, pomoże któryś? Pomożesz swojemu szefu-wodzu? Aaa… '''Astrid: '''Aa! No proszę, to tak, dziki Śmiertnik? Prościzna myślę. Stanąć w jego martwym punkcie i… co smoczku? Świerzbią kolce? No, to w co się teraz pobawimy? '''Sączysmark: '''Hyja! Sączysmark Jorgenson! Hua! Wiking doskonały. Czy to w domu czy w naturze. Aaa! Chodźcie, chodźcie tu do mnie dzikie smoczki. Wcale się nie boję. Ahaśk. Pokazać wam? Pokazać co potrafi Sączysmark? Co będziemy tak stać? Łaa! '''Szpadka: Koszmar Ponocnik. Po prostej szybki jak strzała, ale na zakrętach masakra. Pewnie boi się bardziej niż ja jego, co nie? Nie. Ja się boję bardziej! W prawo! W prawo! No to w lewo! Lewo! Ech. Zna wszystkie moje ruchy! Co jest?! Śledzik: Zimno mi i smutno, i… Ach. Och. A to co? A kto tu jest? Dzięki, Astrid, będziesz miała moją krew na rękach. Aaa! Czkawka: 'Hah, kwarc. Gronkiele to są jednak proste w obsłudze. Czy to… ognisko? No bez przesady, widać ich na milę. '''Mieczyk: '''Drap… Drap… Kto zwinął mój złoty hak? Drap… Draaap. Ty się odwracasz, a on mówi „ty jesteś złodziej”. Och, ciężka publiczność. Tak, słucham? Wybierasz się dokądś? Szczerbatek, no ja rozumiem, martwisz się o swoją drugą połowę. Czuję co czujesz. No, może nie całkiem. W sumie ja lubię jak Szpadka pakuje się w kłopoty. Kiedyś się normalnie cała paliła, a ja stałem i patrzyłem. Ale nie ważne. Możecie mnie bić tymi ogonami, możecie mnie smażyć na tej swojej plaźmie, możecie mi delikatnie wymasować ramionka… Ale poważnie, tu, nie żartuje. Ale… o nie, nie. Ja tu mam swoje obowiązki. Ja… Ty śpisz? Wszystkie się pospały. To w sumie niezły pomysł. '''Czkawka: '''No już, możesz się pokazać. Sączysmark, wyłaź, nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję. Dagur? 'Dagur: Czkawka! Przyjacielu, ty żyjesz! Hohoho… Czkawka: '''Eee, z tego co wiem to tak. To ten… yy… Nie widziałem cię od… '''Dagur: Od tego straszliwego ataku smoków na Berk. Mały, ty sam, jeden, pokonałeś Nocną Furię. Czkawka: Ach… rzeczywiście. Tak, straszny smok, straszny atak. Dagur: A ty normalnie i rach i ciach. I krzyczałeś „Dagur, ratuj się!”, a wtedy ja „Co? Dzięki, stary, już uciekam.” Ale ty zostałeś i potem pewnie… No właśnie. Powiedz, przyjacielu, co tu robisz? Czkawka: Co ja tu robię, pytasz? Dagur: Nic nie mów! Już ja dobrze wiem co ty tu robisz. Czkawka: Eee… S-s-serio? Dagur: Oczywiście. No pewnie. Dobrze wiem, że jesteś tu z tego samego powodu co ja. Przybyłeś zapolować na smoki. Czkawka: Och, matko, no. To mnie przyłapałeś. Tak, po to tu właśnie jestem i to kompletnie sam. Dagur: A zdradzisz mi, co z tą Nocną Furią się stało? Czkawka: O, stary, no mówię ci. Smutna historia, bo… bo uciekła. Dagur: Przestań! To super właśnie! Czkawka: Na-naprawdę? Dagur: Pewnie! Ale plan. Ty i ja wspólnie zapolujemy na przeklęty pomiot piorunów i samej śmierci. I tak na niego zapolujemy, przyjacielu, że niech drży drań ze strachu. Czkawka: Yyy… No dobra, to… Dagur: Uuuuuhuhu! Co jest? No wyj ze mną. Uwalnia napięcie. Uuuuu! Hahahaha. Czkawka: Uuuu… No pięknie. Dagur: '''Ty wiesz? Po tej całej sprawie na Berk jakoś tak ciągle, wiesz… myślę sobie o tobie. '''Czkawka: '''Aha, nieco dziwne wyznanie, ale chyba mi schlebiasz. '''Dagur: Nie w sensie, że o tobie, tobie. O tobie i tej Nocnej Furii. Jakbyś normalnie… Jakbyś znał tego smoka. Jakbyś wlazł mu do głowy i znał jego słabe punkty. Ja, ty mój nieodmięśniony przyjacielu, też postanowiłem, że chcę… że ja chcę wiedzieć o smokach wszystko. Dlatego tu właśnie przybyłem. I uczyłem się… Uczyłem się dzień po dniu. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Patrz czym mi strzelił. Ale było cudnie! A Koszmar Ponocnik? Patrz tylko, już nie taki koszmarny, co nie? A o Gronkielach to ci nawet nie będę opowiadał. Czkawka: Eeee… A to, to jest…? Dagur: Nie, to z jaka. Ale ty wiesz, że te smoczydła są naprawdę zadziwiające? Czkawka: Łoł. Fajna kusza. Dagur: Dzięki, moja zdecydowanie ulubiona. A ty co? Masz tylko… tarczę? Czkawka: Taa… To… Tak, tylko tarczę. Taką zwykłą, starą dobrą tarczę. Dagur: Jakoś mocno zdobiona. Wiesz, moja siostra miała kiedyś podobną, ja natomiast nigdy nie odczuwałem potrzeby ukrywania się za czymkolwiek. Aaahaaahaaa! Czkawka: Tak… Słuchaj. A długo już tu sobie siedzisz? Powiedz. Dagur: Ee, kilka dni, tygodni. Kto to wie? Ciężko stwierdzić. Na polowaniu czas przestaje się liczyć. Muszę się skupić. Oczy dookoła głowy, kolego! Czkawka: Aaaj. Ty wiesz, może byś przerwę sobie zrobił, co? Dagur: Zrobię, jak tylko dorwę moją Nocną Furię. Czkawka, ja wiem, że ten smok jest na wyspie. Ja to czuję o tutaj. Przyznaj się, że też to czujesz. Powiedz, że czujesz. Czkawka: Aaa… Nie, ja czuję… czuję się dziwnie. W tej chwili. Dagur: Hohoho… Hehe… Haha… Ty… Ty jesteś taki śmieszny, kurczę. Taki śmieszny. Dobra, zbieram się powoli. Szykuj się, ruszamy po Nocną Furię. Bracie. Czkawka: Bracie? Dagur: O tak. Ty i ja. Czkawka: I się poczułem dziwniej niż dziwnie. Dagur: Cii. To na pewno Furia. Czkawka: Nie. Za duże na Furię. Dagur: Miałeś rację, ale co tam, zestrzelę sobie tak dla frajdy. Jak śmiesz, kurduplu! Czkawka: Ja-ja-ja musiałem, bo Nocna Furia… on by wyczuł i wiesz… Dagur: To one tak potrafią? Czkawka: Och, pewnie. Mają niesamowity węch. Natychmiast wyczuwają niebezpieczeństwo. Dagur: Ale z nas para. Ty maluśki, ale za to… już ty sam wiesz co za to. I ja. Dagur Szalony. Kto by pomyślał, że stworzymy kiedyś nieustraszoną brygadę. Czkawka: Eche… No ja nie. Eee… Ja na pewno nie. Dagur: Koniec tego gadania. Mieczyk: Aa-le mi moja derka… Yyy. Ale miałem sen. Tak się bawimy? Kto przechytrzy Mieczyka? Ja… ja wam pokażę! Dobra smoki, wchodzę w to. Wchodzę do gry. Dagur: Ciii. Słyszysz? Tym razem jakiś mniejszy. Na pewno Nocna Furia. Czkawka: Tak szczerze, to mnie to bardziej brzmiało na dzikiego jaka. Dagur: Hehehehe… Czkawka: Aaa, blisko byłem. Sączysmark: Czkawka! O rany, jak fajnie cię widzieć! Ty nie wiesz co ja tu przeżyłem. Tu normalnie się roi od dzikich smoków. Czkawka: No, to w sumie Smocza Wyspa przecież. Sączysmark: Dagur! Ale numer! A co ty tu robisz? Dagur: Sączyglut miałeś na imię? Sączysmark: Sączysmark. Sączysmark. Dagur: I tak brzydko. A mówiłeś, że sam tu jesteś. Czkawka: Bo… Bo też tak myślałem. Sączysmark, co to ma być? Miałeś chyba zostać na wyspie. Sączysmark: Hę? Czkawka: A ja miałem polować na smoki sam. Tu, w ciemnym lesie. Sączysmark: Że robić co i że gdzie? Dagur: Nie z tych najkumatszych żab w strumyku, widzę. Czkawka: A żebyś wiedział. Ogarnij się, Dagur nie może się dowiedzieć o smokach, bo je zaraz zabije, wypcha i powiesi na ścianie. Sączysmark: Ale… Bo nie rozumiem. Mieczyk: Ha i mamy Zębiroga. Mam cię! Ha! No, już migiem do jaskini, co? Ee, bo ja… Eee… Chyba was z kimś pomyliłem. Sorry, zwyczajne nieporozumienie. Ał! Hehehehe. I co ty na to smoczku? Kto pokonał dzikiego Zębiroga? Aaa… Śledzik: Aaa! Sączysmark: Aaa! Śledzik: Aaa! Sączysmark: Aaa! Śledzik: Aaa! Czkawka: Śledzik. Ty-ty patrz kto tu jest. Dagur. Dagur też poluje na smoki. Poluje tak jak my. Sączysmark: Właśnie! Jesteśmy Łowcami Smoków. Polujemy na smoki. Dagur: Wiesz, Czkawka... kiedy ja mówię, że jestem sam to chyba inaczej to jakoś rozumiem. Ale kto wie? Może grubas pomoże nam… Sączysmark: Smoka upolować! Bo tym się właśnie zajmujemy. Polowaniem. Czkawka: Na smoki. Śledzik: Wystarczy, załapałem. Czkawka: Hop, hop! Naprzód! Dagur: Eee, Czkawka? A ja myślę, że sporo nas łączy. Czkawka: Myślisz? A-a co na przykład? Dagur: Choćby… jesteśmy urodzeni przywódcy. Śledzik: O tak! To się akurat zgadza. Dagur: Synowie wodzów. Czkawka: Aha… I to się zgadza. Dagur: Których trzeba było wyeliminować, żeby przejąć władze. Czkawka: Aha… Czekaj, co? Nie, nie. Mojego ojca nikt nie eliminował. Co ty w ogóle gadasz? Dagur: Ale ktoś mógłby, z łatwością. Wystarczy słówko. Śledzik: Hyy… Czkawka: Ta, przemyślę… Dzięki, ciekawa propozycja. Sączysmark: Rany… Dagur: Ach, no dobrze. Który to z twoich kumpli tym razem? Czkawka: Wiesz, ciężko powiedzieć. Dagur: Ło, Nocna Furia! Czkawka, bracie mój! Udało się! Znalazłeś mi prawdziwą Nocną Furię. Kuszo, poznaj swoją ofiarę. Ofiaro, poznaj… Czkawka: Czekaj, Dagur, nie! Mogę? Proszę, mogę ja? Dagur: Ja go znalazłem pierwszy! Czkawka: Yy, okej, ale to ja ci go znalazłem. Dagur: Ale ja mam kuszę, a ty jakąś durną, kolorową tarczę. Spadaj! Już, odsuń się! Astrid: Ha, hej, co to ma być? W garści miałam już te Straszliwce. Dwie sekundy i byłby obiad. Dagur: Straszliwce, Parszywce, dziewczyno, my tu polujemy na Furię! Został ktoś na Berk czy wszystkich zabrałeś? Czkawka: Hehe. Ech. Tak, tak, bardzo śmieszne. Astrid: On powiedział, że… polujecie na Nocną Furię? Czkawka: Tak. Tak właśnie dokładnie powiedział. Astrid: Ale przecież Szczerbatek… Czkawka: No wiem. Skoro on uciekł to pozostałe pewnie też. Robimy tak: szukacie Mieczyka i Szpadki, bierzcie smoki i zabierajcie się stąd. Nie bój się, Dagur nic mi nie zrobi. Jego bratem jestem. Dagur: No chodź bracie, póki jeszcze ślad świeży. Czkawka: Nie mogę polować w takim tłumie. Wracajcie na Berk, dajcie pracować profesjonalistom. Sączysmark: No i fantastycznie. I jak niby znajdziemy nasze smoki? Śledzik: Myślę sobie, że to nie będzie aż takie trudne. Dagur: Ja nie rozumiem. Czemu on nie odleci? Czkawka: Może… pff… Może chce, żebyśmy go śledzili? Dagur: Bo szykuje pułapkę? Czkawka: No właśnie… pu… ee… pułapkę. Słuchaj, może wracajmy. Dagur: Oj, braciszku, a nie wiesz, że ten kto pułapki zastawia, w pułapki się stawia? Czkawka: I co to niby znaczy? Dagur: A ja wiem?! Hahahaha! Mieczyk: Ha, teraz Mieczyk cichaczem obejdzie Śmiertnika i tak mu pokażę… Hy! Ał! Szpadka: A ty tu co? Co ty tu robisz? Mieczyk: Eee… ciebie szukam, no przecież. Yyy, wiedziałem, że się zgubisz, przybyłem na ratunek. Szpadka: Ech, jasne. A Wym i Jot to czemu za tobą są? Mieczyk: Eeee… Oni… Bo oni byli głodni… Chcieli sobie zapolować. Ach, pouciekały mi smoki. Zadowolona? Szpadka: Nie, wcale nie zadowolona. Co, opowiadałeś im swoje durniaste historyjki o duchach? Mieczyk: Ja? Kto tam wie? Nie. No tak… Szpadka: Rusz się, idziemy po resztę! Astrid: Hej, tu jesteśmy. Wy naprawdę głośniej nie potraficie się kłócić? Mieczyk: Jasne, że tak, ale po co…!? Astrid: Ciii. Szpadka: Co ona się tak dot…! Czkawka: W ten sposób w życiu go nie trafisz. Dagur: Och, chyba wiem. Chcę po prostu, żeby biegł ładnie w tamtą stronę. Czkawka: Ale po co? Dagur: Szczerze mówiąc, bracie, ja też nie przybyłem tu całkiem sam, wyobraź sobie. Czkawka: Nocne Furie są koszmarnie niebezpieczne. Paru ludzi w tę czy we w tę nie robi im różnicy. Dagur: Naprawdę? Tak myślisz? No to mamy szczęście, no bo sprowadziłem tu całą armadę i z gigaliard uzbrojonych Berserków! Czkawka: No tak, gigaliard to już jest pewna różnica. Dagur: A i owszem. Zagnamy bestię prosto w ich spocone łapska. Myślę, że spokojnie dadzą sobie radę. Czkawka: Chyba coś mało szlachetnie. Dagur: A co mnie obchodzi czy szlachetnie czy nie. Ja chcę mieć martwą bestię. Czachę chcę nosić jak hełm. Czkawka: O nie, nie wytrzymam. Dagur, nie zabijesz tego smoka, ja się nie zgadzam. Dagur: Znowu to samo. Dobra, pierwszy go znalazłeś, dostaniesz nóżkę, skrzydełko czy co tam chcesz. Czkawka: O nie, żadne skrzydełko. Biorę całość. Ałuuu! Dagur: Ło. Hej, to chyba… Czkawka: Siodło. Tak mój drogi. To siodło. Punkt za spostrzegawczość. Dagur: Czyli, że ja…? Czkawka: Miałeś rację, gratuluję. Na Berk nie polujemy już na smoki. Latamy na nich. Dagur: Czyli twój ojciec mnie okła… I ty też mnie okłamałeś! Czkawka: Chciał tylko utrzymać pokój między naszymi plemionami. Ja zresztą też. Dagur: Utrzymać pokój?! Robiąc ze mnie głupka?! Czkawka: Szczerze to sam sobie z tym radzisz doskonale. Twój ruch. Dagur: A mogłeś… mogłeś być moim bratem. Bratem, rozumiesz? Teraz jesteś moim największym wrogiem. Czkawka: Jak tam sobie chcesz. Ale pamiętaj. To my mamy smoki i możemy ich użyć w każdej chwili. To co? Chyba nic tu po nas. Łaa! Dagur: Aaa! Aaa! Twój ruch… koleżko. Wiecznie tam stać nie będziesz! Czkawka: I nie zamierzam. Dagur: No, braciszku… Proszę, proszę… Czkawka: Właśnie. Żeby była jasność. Nie jestem twoim bratem. Dagur: Hahaha! Ale pudło! Czkawka: Czyżby? Dagur: Łoo. Też chcę taką babską kolorową tarczę. Hahaha… Łoo. Aa! Aa! SMOKI ATAKUJĄ! PRZYGOTOWAĆ SIĘ! Czkawka: Dobra, lećmy już stąd. Zaraz się pojawi gigaliard. Sączysmark: Daj spokój, damy im radę. Czkawka: Ale nie dzisiaj. Dagur jeszcze wróci i wtedy będziemy gotowi. Kapitan Vorg: Jednak tresują smoki na Berk. Powinienem zabić smarkacza za te kłamstwa. Dagur: Nie! Nikt, zrozumiano? Nikt nie tknie Czkawki. Nikt, powiedziałem. Oprócz mnie. Ale najpierw to ja chcę… chcę te jego Nocną Furię. I co lepsze… będę ją miał. Kategoria:Scenariusze